Distress and Coma
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: En el gran teatro Opera City se encuentra una hermosa bailarina realizando un magnifico espectáculo, vestida de blanco realiza una gran actuación pero aunque su cuerpo se encuentre en aquel escenario, su mente y corazón se hayan en una habitación oscura y desolada, donde su tristeza y dolor es expresada mientras baila, song-fic inspirada en la canción del grupo The Gazette


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

 _ **Advertencia: Este song-fic está inspirado en una de las canciones de uno de mis grupos favoritos The Gazette, como dice el título Distress and Coma, amo el visual kei y adoro a Ruki, Kai y Uruha espero que lo disfruten y le gusten *w***_

* * *

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Fill me up with your grief_

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Uuuuhhhhhuuuu~..._

 _(Hasta que tu angustia duerma... ...lléname con tu profunda tristeza Hasta que tu angustia duerma...)_

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Fill me up with your grief_

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Uuuuhhhhhuuuu~..._

 _(Hasta que tu angustia duerma... ...lléname con tu profunda tristeza Hasta que tu angustia duerma...)_

Tap, Tap, Tap, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en ese momento en aquel fantástico escenario, los cuales eran producidos por las zapatillas de una hermosa mujer, la cual vestía un muy bonito y sensual traje de bailarina , de color blanco como la nieve decoradas con algunas cintas negras que lograban delinear aún más su figura y verla increíblemente atrayente, su cabello hermoso y sedoso castaño-rojizo el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo tenía suelto lo cual parecía un velo que con gracia envolvía su cuerpo y marcaba su cara angelical y que al mismo tiempo bailaba con ella como si fuera su fiel compañero, haciéndola ver libre y salvaje, indiscutiblemente sensual, en pocas palabras aquella bailarina era perfecta, no solo por su belleza sus pasos eran sincronizados, sus movimientos delicados pero firmes, sus expresiones faciales eran inmutables, simplemente fantástica, aunque si alguien pudiera verla de cerca se darían cuenta de que sus ojos que siempre mostraban un brillo especial lleno de optimismo y alegría ahora se encontraban vacíos, debajo de ellos se podía divisar unas delgadas bolsas negras además de que sus ojos se encontraban hinchados como si no hubiera dormido y en lugar de eso se dedicó a llorar, aunque ahora eran cubiertos por una capa de maquilla la cual lograba que el público no pudiera percibir aquel defecto en aquella señorita tan deslumbrante, ella aún se movía con agilidad, como un títere que sigue y sigue sin importar si siente o no, solo era ella en ese momento una pieza que ella comenzó de solista y luego poco a poco se hiso sonar la música, una actuación perfecta para cualquier amante de la danza y el arte, todo cual no la conociera pensaría que es eso, simplemente actuación, pero la realidad es otra aunque su cuerpo se movía solo y se encontrara en ese lugar repleto de gente maravillada por ella, su mente y corazón viajaban a otro lugar, uno que era todo menos que placentero.

 _Hello dear my bride_

 _Nani wo miteiru no_

 _Yuka ni chitta_

 _Shou mo hiroeru sono made_

 _(Hola... mi amada novia, ¿Qué es lo que ves? Con esos ojos no puedes Recoger las mariposas regadas en la tierra con solo mirarlas)_

 _Wasuretai no wa, shiro sugita kutsuu_

 _Shinjiteruto Ikikaesu Kizu wa kienai_

 _(Lo que deseo es ya olvidar, tu pura blanca agonía Confía me repito a mí mismo, aunque la herida no desaparezca)_

Rodeada de una profunda tristeza me encuentro danzando sin parar, encima de miles de vidrios rotos que se encuentran en una oscura habitación, bailo la agonía que produce mi corazón al verte como tú el hombre al que una vez llame amante, me abandonas como un trapo sucio al ya no quererme más como tu muñeca y buscas a tu parecer una mucha más hermosa y menos difícil de romper, intento recuperarte pero sé que ya es demasiado tarde, y lo único que puedo hacer es seguir bailando mientras tú la besas a ella, besos y caricias que antes me partencia, antes el baile era importante para mí era la profesión que quería tener para valerme en la vida, el arte en que yo mejor me sabia desempeñar y en el cual yo podía ser la protagonista, donde en esos momentos no conocía el dolor sino la plena alegría y la motivación de seguir adelante y mejorar cada día, haciendo que me dejara llevar por encantadores melodías creando impresionantes corografías y así logrando proporcionar a miles de espectadores un maravilloso espectáculo, pero ahora para mí en esa gran audiencia solo quedas tú, sigo sin parar cada voltereta es dedicada a ti, cada movimiento ya no es un goce si no una agonía, la danza se ha vuelto algo que jamás pensaría que se convertiría, en el delirio que ahora mi cuerpo expresa la cual solo los dos comprendemos, busco intensamente la necesidad de escapar de esta amargura que ambos provocamos, tu por tus mentiras y yo por haberme dejado seducir por ellas, ¿esto es una pesadilla? quiero creer que es así, si lo es por favor ¡despiértame!

 _Odoru odoru nemurasete to odoru_

 _Yamanu namida_

 _Koe wo koroshi yowaku furueru te ni_

 _Kuchibiru wo otosu..._

 _(Baila, baila, sueña con una danza para mí y baila Mis lágrimas no se detendrán fulminando mi voz, en esas manos que se agitan debilmente limpio mis labios y los dejo caer sobre ti)_

Quiero reír una vez más a tu lado, poder sentir tus caricias y amor aunque ya no se pueda más, pero al menos por un momento por favor concédeme una última pieza. Quiero estar contigo, deja que nuestros cuerpos sean los que juzguen toda esta situación los receptores que nos ayuden a volver una vez más a los días donde solo éramos nosotros dos y la felicidad nos embargaba, que la música sea nuestra única acompañante y donde solo yo sea la mujer que deseas

Aún recuerdo ese horrible día, estaba lluvioso, faltaban 7 meses para el gran show en el Opera City el primer y mejor teatro de Japón de ópera, ballet, drama y arte contemporáneo localizado en Tokio, no podía creer que iba estar bailando en ese lugar, sería el mayor logro de mi vida hasta ahora, si todo saldría bien podría ser contratada para ser una de las bailarinas del MARIINSKY y por fin ser una profesional en aquel arte, podría convertirme en un personaje famoso en el ballet, no lograba estar más dichosa aunque claro tenia nervios y un poco de miedo porque existía la posibilidad de que con un tropiezo o un mal movimiento todo podría salir fatal, aun así para no correr ningún riesgo practicaba sin descansar llegando al punto en que mis zapatillas empezaban a desgastarse y lograban lastimar mis pies dejándolos con cortes y yagas, todo estaba en juego mi futuro dependía de mi desempeño de lo que sería capaz de dar en ese espectáculo, provocando que solo me preocupara en mejorar y dejando a un lado todo lo demás, mis amistades, mi familia y mi romance... grande error.

 _Hello dear my bride_

 _Ashimoto wo yaku_

 _Miminari ni mou_

 _Chikazuku hitsuyou nado wo_

 _Muishiki ni haita iki ga hada wo sou_

 _Kamoku yurasu yaiba ni emi wo_

 _Wasuretai no wa Shiro sugita kutsuu_

 _shinjiteruto ikikaesu kizu wa kienai_

 _(Hola... mi querida novia Quemas tus pies bajo el suelo que se incinero El zumbido de tus oídos se ha hecho necesario Por eso necesitas que se acerque pronto La respiración fluye inconscientemente sobre mi piel Tu sonrisa se distingue en la espada que se estremece en el silencio Lo que deseo ya es olvidar, tu pura blanca agonía Confía me repito a mí mismo, aunque la herida no desaparecerá)_

Pensé que él me entendería, sabia lo mucho que esperaba lograr ese objetivo, pensaba que sería considerado conmigo, que iba ser capaz de sacrificar ciertas cosas por mi como yo lo había hecho con él, cuando deje casi por dos años mi carrera para trabajar en una fábrica de costura y confección para poderlo ayudar a pagar sus estudios universitarios para lograr ser un gran empresario en negocios internacionales, ahora que él había logrado su meta ya era hora que yo también luchara y alcanzara mis sueños, era su turno de apoyarme, por eso no tome en cuenta de que al dejar un momento de consentirlo de velar por su mantenimiento tanto físico como emocional, llegaría el tiempo en donde él se cansaría y estaría buscando el calor que en ese momento no podía darle.

¿Era muy difícil que tuvieras que esperar un poco más para que yo estuviera nuevamente en tus brazos?, ¿Por qué no tuviste paciencia conmigo? ¿Por qué yo si tenía que tenerla contigo? , Tanto necesidad tienes que te presten cuidado y tú seas el único que tenga atención y pueda realizar lo que más deseas? ¿Que hice mal a ganarme semejante traición? ¿Ne, fue tan despreciable lo que hice al seguir mis ilusiones?, tantas preguntas pero ninguna sin respuesta aun.

Ese día salí tarde del lugar donde mis compañeros y yo ensayábamos, estaba tan cansada pero a la vez tan feliz, mi maestro dijo que iba mejorando cada vez más que tenía plena fe en mí, pero que debía de descansar porque de nada serbia que me sobre-esforzara porque podría enfermar, así que hice lo que me pidió y decidí darte una pequeña sorpresa al visitarte a tu oficina ya era tiempo de que te recompensara por tu esfuerzo al no tenerme cerca de ti, pero vaya sorpresa me encuentro al verte con una mujer peli-anaranjada en tus brazos besándose amoroso y felizmente mientras al tu alrededor se encuentra una gran multitud felicitándolos y proponiéndoles cosas indecentes, termina su dulce beso la mujer animadamente conversa con una de sus posibles amigas y le muestra un ¿anillo?, mientras tus amigos se ríen contigo y te dicen que ya era hora ¿hora de qué? ¿Qué está pasando?, tu solo asientes algo avergonzado por la repentina atención y luego divisas tu mirada a la puerta donde ahí me encuentro parada en shock, derramando desconsoladamente lagrimas que ágilmente van manchando mi rostro, tú te sorprendes y rápidamente te disculpas te acercas a mí y me arrastras lejos de ese lugar, ya en las afueras del edificio donde ahora llueve fuertemente ,dejas mi mano y esperas a que reaccione, al pasar los minutos sin que yo pueda decir algo te atreves a romper el silencio y a confesar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntas fríamente, ¿por qué me tratas así, no sabes que me está destrozando?

-Dime, por favor ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?- al fin puedo dirigirle la palabra entrecortadamente

-Mira el tiempo que pasamos fue maravilloso en verdad lo fue y estoy agradecido, pero ya es hora que nuestros caminos se separen, hay que ver a otras personas yo...- pero no puede continuar porque es el momento donde puedo reaccionar y sin ninguna titubeo le pego una cacheta la cual resuena en todo el sitio

-¿Porque hasta ahora me dices esto? ¿Quién es ella?- intento morderme los labios para no gritar

-Ella es una compañera que conocí en la universidad estudiaba conmigo, fuimos muy buenos amigos tuvimos nuestros roses pero no fue nada especial, pensé que todo acabaría al momento de que nos graduaríamos, pero resulta que ella entro a trabajar en la misma empresa que yo y a la pasar del tiempo nos fuimos atrayendo y empezamos una relación- dijo desviando la mirada para evitar verme lo devastada que estaba

-Así que era por eso que no querías que fuera a tu grado, ni tampoco que te visitara en el trabajo, jajajaja que tonta fui nadie es capaz de soportar que su pareja esté ausente tanto tiempo sin reclamar o hacer nada... te aprovechaste de la situación...No puede ser no, no, no, no- respiro agitadamente mientras me agarro los cabellos en reacción de frustración- Ese anillo significa...- no puedo continuar solo apretó mi pecho siento un gran ardor dentro de él no puedo respirar

-Si ahora ella es mi prometida nos casaremos en 8 meses- termina decir levantando al fin su mirada

-¿CUANDO PRETENDIAS DECIRMELO? ¿EHHH DIME QUERIAS QUE ME ENTERARA EL MISMO DIA EN EL QUE TE HIBAS A CASAR CON ESA MUJER?- ya no puedo más explote de ira y empecé a gritar y pegarle en el pecho

-No quería hacerte daño pero las cosas sucedieron así, quería que pasara el día de tu show para poderte decir la verdad no era mi intención que lo descubrieras de esta manera, tampoco quería destruirte el sueño de la academia de ballet ruso, quería devolverte el favor-

-Y de qué manera lo hiciste ¿no? , me das asco tratándome como una estúpida jugado con mis emociones, ¿que hice para merecer esto?- le suplique mirando directo a sus ojos

-El amor se acaba Haru, y eso me paso a mí ya no hay nada que hacer ahora por favor sigue con tu vida y déjame en paz, mis cosas ya no estarán en tu apartamento mañana por la mañana adiós- con eso se soltó de mi agarre y me dejo tirada ahí afuera en esa tormenta sin importar el hecho que me había hecho un daño increíblemente irreparable y que ahora había acabado con una vida, no podía creer lo que me había dicho y con lo cortante y frívolo que se comportó conmigo ¿este es el mismo hombre al que me entregue y enamore? o ¿este era su verdadero ser?

-¿Así que este es el fin?- pregunto a la nada para así desaparecer en los oscuras calles de la ciudad

 _Yaseta yume ni samenu ima ga utsuru_

 _Kanashi mi sae_

 _Sugao dayo to kotaete kureru nara_

 _Kizutsuite mo ii_

 _(No se proyecta la realidad, cuando despierto de este sueño interminable Esto hace que me entristezca Cuando me respondas diciéndome que esta es la verdad Pero no importa, si me lastimas)_

Había pasado 4 meses de la última vez que lo vi, en ese tiempo estaba desgarrada en cierta forma seguía practicando, seguía siendo perfecta para la mirada de todos pero ya no era lo mismo, mi mente se encerraba en un desolado y triste habitación, donde todo se encontraba en mal estado las paredes con humedad, las ventanas rotas, el color que siempre veía a través de mi ojos al mundo se volví grisáceo y sin sentido, lloraba y con cada lagrima que botaba era un segundo de agonía, no dormía siempre tenía visiones de un ser diabólico al que me arrastraba a lo más profundo de la oscuridad, intentaba gritar pidiendo ayuda pero ya nadie me escuchaba, despertaba en mi cuarto cada vez que tenía aquellas pesadillas las cual ahora eran constantes no había noche que no las tuviera, mi apartamento era un caos estaba sucio y desordenado quedando así el día en que el hombre de mi sueños decidió arrebatarme todo, mi cuarto reflejaba mi corazón mi más profundo ser, tomaba pastillas para poder seguir adelante hasta el evento principal, antidepresivos, calmantes para poder dormir, toda clase de medicamentos que me producían una cierta estabilidad, muerta es lo que ahora me puedo describir ¿cuánto daño una persona puede hacer?, irónicamente después de unas semanas me entere que la prometida de él era una gran admiradora de las bellas artes y que ese día iba ir con su encantador prometido a verme, si eso sería el caso decidí que daría una espectáculo que ninguno olvidaría, sobretodo él.

 _Wasurenaide_

 _Itami wo shiru anata ni hikareta koto_

 _Koko de_

 _(oyasumi)_

 _(Nunca olvides Que estaba cautivado por ti, que conoces el dolor Y por ti espero) (Buenas noches)_

Dime, cuánto tiempo más debo de gritar, retorcerme y sufrir, ¿esto es otra vez uno de tus juegos?, si es así no es divertido, con la voz destrozada grite una y otra vez tu nombre pero no importara lo mucho que lo hiciera tú me ignorabas y nunca te dabas la vuelta para verme a la cara, cuanto más tengo que aguantar tu indiferencia, ahora mi voz está muerta pero al menos mi cuerpo sirve para expresar mi dolor en los últimos momentos que me queda de vida, me ahogabas en un mar de mentiras y lujuria la cual gracias a ello al fin colapsare, y en el último paso que doy para finalizar aquel acto que para unos es magnífico, te busco entre el mar de gente, porque sé que estas ahí observándome, dándote cuenta hasta hora el gran daño que me has producido, y te pones a pensar en lo que has hecho ¿valió la pena Tsuna?, susurro algunas palabras que sé que alcanzas a entenderme y con eso caigo.

 _Odoru odoru nemure ru made odoru_

 _Yamanu namida_

 _Nanimo nai to kokoro wo fusagu tabi_

 _Karesou da to_

 _(Baila, baila, hasta caer dormida, baila Mis lágrimas no se detendrán Cuando este vacío detendré mi corazón por Todo el tiempo que estuvo cautivo se marchitara)_

Un extravagante escenario, regada de rosas rojas, que han sido arrojadas por emocionantes personas que han sido cautivados por el hermoso y disciplinado espectáculo que han presenciado, la gran orquesta termina con una nota muy alta de violín y guitarra, los espectadores se levantan y aplauden como si no hubiera mañana, exclaman halagos y su plena satisfacción que ahora la mujer que yace en el suelo iluminada por todos los efectos de luces y cámaras que le han proporcionado para el evento, alaban que jamás habían visto algo así y que pagarían miles de fortunas si aquella mujercita de nombre significa primavera volviera actuar con tal magnitud, sin entender bien lo que en verdad significo ese baile

 **Pero la pregunta es ¿Volverán a verla bailar?**

 _Yaseta yume ni "mou ichido" wo utau_

 _Kanashi mi sae_

 _Jibun da yo to kotaete kureru nara_

 _Kitzutsuitemo ii_

 _Owaru hazu no yume ni_

 _(En mi frágil sueño que se desvanece "Canto" una vez más Esto solo hace que me entristezca Cuando me respondas diciéndome que esto es la verdad Pero no importa, si me lastimas)_

Porque esto fue lo que tú me llevaste hacer, esto es lo que mi corazón está sintiendo, espero que ahora pueda devolverte la misma moneda que me has entregado, porque aunque más quiera odiarte aun te amo y este es mi regalo de bodas.

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Fill me up with your grief_

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Owaru hazu no yume ni_

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Fill me up with your grief_

 _Until your distress sleeps._

 _Sayonara ga saiteru._

 _(Hasta que tu angustia duerma Lléname con tu profunda tristeza Hasta que tu angustia duerma En esos sueños donde se aproxima nuestro final Hasta que tu angustia duerma Lléname con tu profunda tristeza Hasta que tu angustia duerma **Nuestro adiós está empezando** )_

* * *

 **Hola mina-san, me alegra volver en realidad tengo muchos escritos que están por la mitad algunos por empezar y otros por finalizar pero como ustedes deben comprender que a uno la musa se le va, pero bueno regreso he hiso que lograra de hacer este song fic en realidad es el primero que publico pero no el primero que hago porque de hecho empecé uno al que ya voy a terminar de un 6986 una canción de Kamijo, bueno me encanta el visual kei y Gazette es uno de mis grupos favoritos lo amo, y esta canción me gusta mucho me inspiro a crear esto además de que los sentimientos de Ruki al escribirla me llegaron, espero que les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad, en si Haru no se sabe si muere o no eso de una vez lo digo se lo dejo a la expectativa, y me preguntaba a quién más le gusta este género xp, cuídense mucho y suerte XD**

 **Estén atentos muy pronto volveré con mis nuevas historias que son one-shorts y song-fics y las continuaciones de mis otros fics Sayonara**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
